1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video wall security system and a video wall security method, and more particularly, to a video wall security system and a video wall security method that control a video wall including a plurality of screens using an internet protocol (IP) wall controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a security system is installed in most buildings, and a monitoring personnel who monitors the system resides near the security system. The security system is provided with a video wall so that a monitoring staff monitors the video wall in real time.
The video wall system is a monitoring system of a security room that allows the monitoring personnel to monitor the security system of the entire building at a glance and to perform an immediate action when a situation occurs, and the video wall is configured so that a plurality of monitors is disposed on a plane to operate like a single monitor having a large screen.
As an example of the video wall system, a plurality of liquid crystal display (LCD) screens is combined to achieve a single large screen and receives input of various multimedia image signals from a computer, an IP camera and a closed-circuit television (CCTV) to display the image signals on the large screen formed by the combination of the LCD screen and the like. Thus, when a single image is displayed to be enlarged by a plurality of screens, a user can recognize an image displayed on the screen at a glance.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams each illustrating a configuration of a related art video wall system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a controller 11 transmits input/output matrix information to a red-green-blue (RGB) Matrix Switcher 15, and transmits monitor merge information to a video matrix 17.
That is, the controller 11 transmits a command to both locations of the RGB Matrix Switcher 15 and the video matrix 17, and performs source changes and a merge/unmerge function to display an image on a video wall 5.
However, in the case of the CCTV control image, the image of a video source 13 is changed using the wall control software different from the wall control software of the controller 11.
Further, referring to FIG. 2, although it is similar to the structure of FIG. 1, this is changed so that the communication between video wall devices 18 and 19 is performed by a transport control protocol (TCP) to facilitate the development.
However, the image of the video source 13 is changed using the software different from the wall control software of the controller 11 in the same manner as FIG. 1.
Therefore, in the related art video wall system, there are drawbacks of each monitor control (Merge, Unmerge), a source control representing the type of sources, and a separation of the CCTV image division control, and because the system requests and processes the command accordingly, there is a problem causing great inconvenience to the operator.
Further, when enlarging the screen in each monitor of the video wall, because the screen is enlarged, while the resolution of the monitor is maintained without change, the pixels are also enlarged with the enlargement of the screen, and there is no change in the resolution that is actually observed.
Further, as the number of monitors increases, the number of images capable of being expressed for each monitor decreases, and to use the controller 11 and the Matrix Switcher 15, the prices increase due to an increase in the lines that connect each device. For this reason, there has been an increasing demand for the function (merge) that simply merges the screen in the units of the monitor without the use of the controller 11.